Being With My Family! (transcript)
'''"Being With My Family!" '''is the 36th episode of the series "My Better Autistic Life". Transcript (The episode starts by taking place at Debbie's house. The scene zooms into her kitchen. Then Maraya is seen walking with her plate to the dinner table and sitting down with it. Next, she puts her bib on and she is asked if she will say the blessing) Debbie: Maraya, can you say the blessing, please? Maraya: Okay. (She bows her head and closes her eyes so she can say the blessing) Maraya (softly): God is good, God is great. Let us thank for our food, amen. (After she says the blessing, Debbie thanks her for saying the blessing) Debbie (not seen): Thank you, Maraya. Now let's eat. (When Maraya was about to cut up her meat, she sees that her meat is touching her mashed potatoes as she gasps) Maraya (gasps): Oh, no! Look at this! My meat is touching my mashed potatoes! Aaah! Debbie (mad): Maraya, eat your dinner, please. Maraya; But, grandma, look! My meat is touching my mashed potatoes, and it's not supposed to be like that. They're all supposed to be in separate places! Debbie (mad): Maraya, please, eat your dinner or else your grandfather will give you a spanking! Maraya: Oh, no no no! Please, no spankings! Debbie (not seen): Then eat your dinner. Maraya: But, grandma. Remember, Ruff don't allow spankings here. (A bubble with a picture of Ruff pops up in her head) Ruff (in her own head): Maraya, do not get spanked, ever! (The bubble pops away as Debbie continues speaking to her) Debbie: Well, I don't care if Ruff don't let you. Now, eat! Maraya: Okay, then. I'll wait for you to get done so I can get Ruff! Debbie (not seen): Fine! Do it your way! (While Maraya starts to wait, some music in the background starts playing until the scene changes to where she's the only one sitting at the table) Maraya: Finally. I'm the only one sitting. Now I can get Ruff since I've been sitting her for 30 minutes. (she calls the computer) ��Oh computer!�� (When she called the computer, it flew to where Maraya was) Maraya: Thank you, computer. Now, can you make Ruff come to life, please? (The computer nods itself as it turns on, swipes itself, and goes to the browser where Ruff's program was. Then Maraya gets the computer and puts it on a flat surface) Maraya (looking at camera): To make Ruff come to life, we need to say the magic spell. Say the magic spell with me. (She looks down at her computer so she can say the magic spell with the viewers) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (While Maraya was running back to the table, some magic was coming out and forming into a tornado. Then Ruff lands on the ground beside the computer and asks it where Maraya was) Ruff: Hey, computer. Where's Maraya? (The computer points to where Maraya was as Ruff walks over to where she was) Ruff: Hello, Maraya. What can I help you with today? Maraya: Hey, Ruff. I have a few problems: first, it's about my dinner. Second, I'm always misbehaving just because my grandma's staring at me. Ruff: Tell me more, Maraya. What's the problem? Maraya: You see, Ruff? There are a few mistakes in my dinner. (When he looks closely at Maraya's dinner, he gasps) Ruff (gasps): Uh oh! This is not how it goes for you, Maraya. But, don't worry. I have a way. Maraya: Really? What's your idea, Ruff? Ruff: Well, how about if I can get you a bowl for your mashed potatoes? Maraya: Okay. (He walks over to the cabinet where the bowls were so he can get Maraya a bowl for her mashed potatoes. Then he walks back to where Maraya was) Ruff: Okay, Maraya. I got you a bowl. Now, let's transfer these mashed potatoes from this plate to this bowl. (He grabs Maraya's spoon so he can get the mashed potatoes in the bowl) Ruff: There you go. (Being unsure, he looks into Maraya's bowl and sees that she has a little amount of mashed potatoes in there) Ruff: Hmmm, that doesn't look enough for you, Maraya. Let me get you some more. (He walks away to get Maraya some more mashed potatoes. Then he comes back with Maraya's bowl with the mashed potatoes in it) Ruff: There you go, Maraya. Now, it's time to sample it to see if you like it. Ready? Open up. (When he got the spoon almost all the way to Maraya's mouth, she stops him) Maraya: Ruff, don't! You've forgotten something! Ruff: What? What did I forget? Maraya: The gravy! Ruff (hits himself): Ugh! How could I forget? Thanks for reminding me, Maraya. I'll get it ready for you in a jiffy. (While Ruff disappears into the computer to male Maraya some brown gravy, Maraya says okay) Maraya: Okay. (And so, Maraya waits and waits until Ruff appears with a pot of brown gravy) Ruff: There we go. Now I can put it on your mashed potatoes. (He scoops some brown gravy on Maraya's mashed potatoes and then he adds flavoring on it so he can stir it around) Ruff: Here you go. Now, sample it to see if you like it. (Maraya eats a spoonful of mashed potatoes to see if she likes it now) Ruff: You like it? Maraya: Yes. I like it. Ruff: Good. I'm glad. Now, you may continue eating. Maraya: Okay. (While Maraya continued eating, Ruff cuts up her meat for her. Then when Maraya was ready to eat a piece of meat, it was already cut. They do the same things again and again until the scene changes to where Maraya was done with her first portion of meat and mashed potatoes) Ruff: Wow, Maraya. Was that good? You want more? Maraya: Yeah! Ruff: Okay. I'll get you more. (He walks away with Maraya's plate and bowl as he is seen getting Maraya some seconds. Then he comes back to her and does the same things as last time. Meanwhile, Maraya lets him know that she has another problem) Maraya: You know what, Ruff? Ruff: What? Maraya: I have another problem. Ruff (gasps): What?! You have another problem? Tell me what it is, Maraya. Maraya: When I sit across from my grandma, I always misbehave because I think she's staring at me. Ruff (laughing): Maraya, remember what I said? Your grandma isn't staring at you; she just wants to talk to you. Maraya: Huh? Ruff (not seen): Remember the time when I taught you about eye contact, Maraya? Maraya (thinking): Hmmm... (A bubble pops up in Maraya's head as a flashback of her and Ruff begins) Maraya (in flashback, still confused): Huh? Ruff (in flashback): It's called eye contact, Maraya. Maraya (in flashback): Eye contact? What's eye contact? Ruff (in flashback): Eye contact is when you look at the other person's eyes while the other person is talking. Maraya (in flashback): Oh, I get it now. I have problems with eye contact. Ruff (in flashback): Good! Now that you get it, then how about if we can practice some eye contact? Maraya (in flashback): Yeah! Let's do it! Ruff (not seen in flashback): Okay! (The flashback ends as the bubble pops out of Maraya's head) Maraya: Yeah. I do remember, Ruff. Then after that, we started practicing it! Ruff: Right! Wow, Maraya, you are good at this! Maraya: Thanks, Ruff! (After Ruff complimented Maraya, he starts to think of an idea in order for her grandma to not stare at her when she's not talking) Ruff: Hmmm. How about...if you can sit next to your grandma? Maraya: That's a great idea, Ruff, but I have a better idea. Ruff: What? Maraya: How about if you sit next to me and watch me instead of my grandma watching me? Ruff: What? Me? But, Maraya. I don't eat dinner with you. I eat by myself. Maraya: But, Ruff. I've had you all my life, and plus, you've watched after me numerous times. (A bubble pops up in Maraya's head) Maraya: Whenever I did something wrong, you would usually say... Ruff (in flashback, repetitiously): No, Maraya. No, Maraya. No, Maraya. (yelling) No, Maraya!!! (The bubble pops away when Ruff suddenly continues talking to her) Ruff: That's because you're always doing something wrong, Maraya. Maraya: Oh. Ruff: Anyways, are you sure that you want me to eat dinner with you? Maraya: Yes, I'm sure. Ruff: Okay. I'll sit with you at dinner from now on. Maraya (cheering): Yay! Ruff (laughing): Continue eating, Maraya. Cause the more you talk, the longer it'll take you to finish your dinner. Maraya: Okay. (Maraya continues eating until she is completely done with her seconds) Maraya: I'm done! Ruff (chuckling): I'm glad. Now, let's wipe up that mouth and take that bib off. (Ruff gets out a napkin to wipe Maraya's mouth. Then, he takes the bib off of Maraya's neck and takes Maraya's dishes to the sink) Ruff: Maraya, I'm glad you enjoyed your dinner tonight. Maraya: Me too, especially if you helped me out a lot. (Both laughing) Ruff: I'm so glad I helped you, Maraya, but now, I got to go. Maraya (gasps): Aw, Ruff. I don't want you to go, I want you to stay. I don't ever want to let go of you. Ruff: Maraya, I'll come back. Maraya: Huh? Ruff: I promise. Maraya (gasps): Really?! Ruff: Uh huh. Maraya: Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Ruff. You're the best! Ruff: You're welcome, Maraya. Now, let's do our farewells. Maraya: Goodbye, Ruff. See you soon! Ruff: Bye, Maraya. I'll see you another time. Maraya: Okay. See you, Ruff! Ruff: Bye! See you next time! (As Ruff disappears into the computer, Maraya thanks him for helping her) Maraya: Bye bye, Ruff! Thanks for helping me today! Bye! (After their farewells, Maraya also thanks the viewers too) Maraya (looking at camera): And, thank you, viewers, for helping me too. I could've done it without you. And now that you and Ruff have helped me today, I now have a better autistic life. (She starts waving goodbye to the viewers until the scene zooms out of Debbie's kitchen and it fades out completely, which causes it to come to a complete end) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Debbie Trivia *This episode has two flashbacks. One came from the episode "Paying Attention" and the other flashback came from three season 1 episodes. But when Ruff says, "No, Maraya" for the fourth time, it didn't come from a certain episode. *Skill(s) that Ruff helps Maraya with: making dinnertime better when she's around her family Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 2)